L'amour triomphe de tout
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS] Quand on dit que l'amour triomphe de tout... On peut dire qu'ici c'est vrai mais pas seulement l'amour que l'on croit... Egalement une autre forme d'amour... JamesLily


Je reviens avec mon couple de prédilection mais surtout... mon préféré, j'ai nommé... James-Lily !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris (ben oui faut bien changé les phrases lol).

**L'amour triomphe de tout…**

James était nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il fixait les flammes de la cheminée en réfléchissant intensément. Il savait que personne ne pourrait le déranger car il devait être à peu près minuit et demi.

_L'amour triomphe de tout..._

Loin de là, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire écrivait une lettre. Lorsqu'il l'eut terminée, il la pointa de sa baguette et récita :

_Toi, enfant que la vie a épargné,  
Toi qui risque de me tuer,  
Que tes démons intérieurs entendent mon appel,  
Et hantent ton sommeil éternel.  
Qu'ils viennent à mon secours,  
Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, en ce jour !_

Un hibou se posa alors sur son épaule. D'une main osseuse et blanchâtre, il attacha sa lettre sans ménagement et lui lança :

-Va l'emmener à James Potter ! Tout de suite !

_L'__amour triomphe de tout... _

James, encore dans ses pensées, ne se rendit compte qu'un hibou tapait au carreau que dix minutes plus tard. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de l'âtre de la cheminée et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Le hibou fit trois fois le tour de la Salle, puis finit par se poser sur le dossier d'un canapé, comme pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. James se plaça devant lui et déchargea l'oiseau de sa missive. Il décacheta la lettre et la lut :

«_ Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Cette lettre vous est destinée parce que vous avez oser m'offenser !_

_Tom Riddle. »_

Lorsqu'il vit la signature, James se pensa perdu. Il eut soudainement une grande envie de pleurer et de dormir. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et sombra dans un sommeil très agité.

_L'amour triomphe de tout... _

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, il était à peu près deux heures et demie du matin. Un mauvais pressentiment l'animait. Elle se couvrit et descendit dans sa salle commune. Elle vit alors avec horreur, James Potter sur le canapé, trempé de sueur, haletant. Elle se mit à paniquer. Pourtant, elle se reprit rapidement et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle le secoua doucement, puis de plus en plus durement. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle se précipita vers les dortoirs des garçons, et repéra rapidement le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle entra doucement et alla secouer Remus, Sirius et Peter. En voyant son air complètement paniqué, ils ravalèrent leurs sarcasmes et insultes.

-Suivez-moi, et vite !

-Attends ! Faut que je m'habille !

-Tu crois que je suis habillée moi ! Non, maintenant Black tu me suis et tu la boucles !

-Mais…

-Siri' tais-toi, il doit y avoir un problème, pour que Lily vienne NOUS réveiller !

Remus avait bien insisté sur le « nous », Sirius le crut de suite. Ils la suivirent donc docilement. Quand ils virent James, secoué de spasmes plutôt violents, ils se précipitèrent. Ils furent bien vite arrêtés par le bras de la jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

-J'ai déjà essayé de le réveiller mais je n'ai pas réussi ! J'ai peur que ça soit bien plus grave que ce que nous pensons…

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller chercher Pomfresh ?! s'exclama Sirius, hargneux.

Remus le tempéra en posant une main sur son bras.

-Sirius, calme-toi, ce n'est pas sa faute ! Et c'est grâce à elle qu'on n'est peut-être pas arrivés trop tard ! Tu vas donc l'accompagner en essayant de te calmer car comme ça, tu ne nous aideras pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Peter et moi on reste auprès de James.

Sirius accepta difficilement. Lily, énervée par son attitude de gamin et aussi très inquiète pour James, lui administra une violente gifle et le traîna de force hors de la Salle Commune, profitant de sa surprise. Une fois dehors, il siffla entre ses dents :

-Ne me gifle plus jamais, est ce clair ?

Lily se planta devant lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Black, je le referai si je juge que c'est nécessaire ! Ton ami est en piteux état et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est à piquer une crise de gamin trop gâté !!

Elle n'aurait pas du dire la fin de sa dernière phrase car le visage de Sirius se ferma. Elle s'en voulut un peu et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il se dégagea brutalement et commença le chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie. En cours de route, lorsque la terrible vérité le frappa et qu'il l'assimila, il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur. Son ami de toujours, celui qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait protégé de sa famille de fou, lui qu'il aimait comme un frère… allait peut-être mourir. Il glissa et se recroquevilla par terre, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Lily arriva à ce moment. Elle l'avait laissé prendre un peu d'avance pour qu'il puisse réfléchir en paix. Lorsqu'elle le vit dans cet état, l'idée de se moquer de lui ne lui effleura pas un instant l'esprit. Elle se précipita et, guidée par son instinct maternel, elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il commença à parler et la jeune femme sut qu'il en avait besoin et décida de l'écouter et de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait…

-Lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre les idéologies de mes parents, je les ai de suite rejetés, ils croyaient que ça passerait et m'administraient de violentes punitions à chaque fois que je disais un truc qui n'était à leur goût ! Quand ils ont enfin compris que je ne changerai pas, et, qu'au contraire je persistais à dire que c'était ridicule… Ils... Ils ont commencé à me battre et à me priver de nourriture, et pleins d'autres trucs aussi infects de la part de parents ! Dès que j'ai connu James en fait, parce qu'à ce moment-là j'étais encore plus convaincu ! James était mon seul allié, mon seul ami...

Lily commença à chantonner doucement :

_Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant ?  
Toi que j'aime tant,  
Lui aussi tient à toi,  
Peut-être même plus que moi !_

Sirius renifla et arrêta de pleurer pour pouvoir apprécier la chanson à sa juste valeur. Celle que, petit, il avait tant attendu sans jamais l'avoir ! Malgré ça son corps était toujours agité de tremblements irrépressibles.

_Tu sais, mon enfant, la vie,  
C'est penser à tes amis,  
Mais aussi à tes ennemis,  
Mon enfant, la vie n'est pas toujours rose et jolie._

Oh que oui, la vie ne l'avait pas gâté mais en lui faisant rencontrer James, puis Remus et Peter mais aussi Kelie et Lily, elle lui avait offert un cadeau inestimable à ses yeux : l'amour, qu'il soit, fraternel, maternel et même l'amour avec un grand A.

_Il faut vivre avec mon enfant,  
Toi qu'on aime tant,  
Souviens toi toujours,  
Que nous serons là... un beau jour..._

_Ils ne sont rien, tes malheurs,  
Face à ta vision du bonheur,  
Espérer que le monde changera un jour,  
C'est espérer que toi tu changeras pour toujours. _

_Elle n'est pas rose, la vie,  
Mais avec tes amis,  
Tout n'est que bonheur,  
Ils effacent tous tes malheurs !_

Lily regarda alors Sirius. Il la regardait comme un enfant perdu qui aurait retrouvé sa mère, avec tant de reconnaissance et de joie qu'elle en eut la gorge serrée !

Elle le serra un peu plus et lui dit :

-J'aurais du apprendre à vous connaître, au lieu de me baser sur les préjugés. J'espère que tu m'excuseras Sirius...

-Tu sais, James m'a accueilli lorsque j'ai fugué, ses parents m'ont protégé et m'ont offert l'amour qui m'a toujours manqué. James est mon frère, pas de sang je te l'accorde, mais de cœur. Lily, seul le cœur compte et je crois... je crois que ce que tu m'as offert toi, c'est l'amour d'une mère envers son enfant, celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé et que je n'ai fais qu'espérer ! Moi aussi je t'ai jugé trop vite, tu as un cœur d'or et maintenant je comprends mieux James ! Tu es une personne hors du commun Lily, je sais que tu as très mal pris que je sorte avec Kelie, mais... mais...

-Chut Sirius, je crois que j'ai compris : James t'a apporté l'amour d'un frère, moi celui d'une mère et Kelie, celui d'une petite amie, j'ai juste hein?

-Oui...

-Je peux juste te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux !

-Est ce que... Est ce que James m'aime vraiment ?

Sirius se mit à réfléchir et analysa toutes ses habitudes, son comportement et ses paroles.

-Sincèrement, ...

Les yeux de la belle rousse se remplirent alors de larmes.

-Oui Lily, il a toujours été sincère avec toi, il n'aurait jamais pu te mentir avec autant de sincérité ! Je pense qu'il a su lire en toi, tout ce que nous, nous n'avons pas vu ! Il t'aime Lily, j'en suis absolument certain.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Elle lui murmura à son oreille :

-Merci, merci pour tout Sirius !

Il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle se releva et lui fit un sourire joyeux parmi ses larmes.

-Moi aussi, Sirius, moi aussi je... je l'aime !

_L'amour triomphe de tout..._

De l'autre côté du château, devant les yeux ébahis de Remus et Peter, James se calma. Il était désormais tranquille et aucune trace de douleur ne passa sur son visage. Soulagés, les deux garçons tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre !

_L'amour triomphe de tout..._

Lily et Sirius se décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez passé de temps comme ça à pleurer et que James était sans doute dans un piteux état. Ils repartirent vers l'infirmière en courant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Arrivés devant, ils tambourinèrent. Mme Pomfresh sortit, en robe de chambre, des bigoudis roses dans les cheveux.

-Mais Miss Evans, Mr Black, que faites vous là ?

-Madame, vite c'est James, il est dans notre Salle Commune et il n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout !

-Qu'et ce qu'il a Miss Evans?

-Il n'arrive pas à se réveiller, il est secoué de spasmes et il n'arrive pratiquement plus à respirer !

-D'accord, je reviens, attendez moi deux minutes s'il vous plaît.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait une tenue correcte et sa trousse avec ses différents onguents et potions.

Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la salle. Arrivés, ils virent avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie, Remus et Peter qui dansaient piètrement et James, qui dormait à poing fermé. L'infirmière se précipita et l'examina. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle lança :

-Si mon examen est bon, Mr Potter a été victime d'un sortilège de magie noire. J'ignore pourquoi et comment mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que seul un amour profond et sincère qui a été dit à son intention a eu le pouvoir de le réveiller.

-Mais il n'est pas réveillé là !!

-Non Mr Black, mais Mr Potter, vu sa forte personnalité et son caractère, a du se battre contre cette entité. A ce que je vois, il était à deux doigts d'abandonner ! Avant qu'il ne se réveille, il lui faudra bien deux jours de repos, si ce n'est plus !

Sirius, bizarrement, affichait un sourire. « Un amour profond et sincère », ce n'était pas seulement le sien qui l'avait sauvé mais aussi celui de Lily, aussi puissant que le sien et même beaucoup plus puissant et important pour James!

_L'amour triomphe de tout..._

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que James dormait. L'école avait été dotée de nouvelles protections. Lily s'inquiétait encore et toujours pour celui qu'elle aimait mais elle savait qu'il allait se réveiller.

Ce jour-là, elle était à son chevet et pour la première fois lors de ses visites, elle lui parlait :

-Tu sais, on s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu nous manques, il faut à tout prix que tu te réveilles !

Il y eut un blanc. A bout de patience, Lily craqua. Les larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha sur lui de manière à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

Elle lui murmura alors :

-James, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus de me le cacher ! Depuis que je t'ai vu, je suis sous le charme, tu me hantes, tu me suis de partout sans y être... Tu me manques James, tu me manques trop ! Et... Et je... je t'aime !

Une voix s'éleva alors, enrouée mais claire et distincte :

-Moi aussi Lily, moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle se releva soudainement et aperçut alors que James avait ouvert les yeux et souriait difficilement. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et son cœur devint tout léger. Elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourtant une seule petite phrase arriva à le remettre sur pied, les yeux un peu rougis mais un gigantesque sourire illuminant son merveilleux visage. Une seule petite phrase qui peut révolutionner son monde à elle.

-Je t'aime, et je serais toujours là avec et pour toi...

_L'amour triomphe de tout..._

A l'entrée de l'infirmière, un jeune homme souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant le nouveau couple qui s'embrassait passionnément. Il pensa alors :

« Et oui, l'amour triomphe de tout... même du mal... »

**THE END**


End file.
